Pokemon: A New Story Begins
by Fiery Aura
Summary: One day, the cheerful Ash was struck by something that was never known to the Pokemon world, but now, it would become what everybody knew as the "incident." Rated T for some language and violence.


**This is my first story. I hope you enjoy my way of thinking in Kanto. If need-be, criticize me however evil or mischievous it may be.**

 **This is will only be the Kanto Arc, not the SM/USUM Arc. So no Alolan forms or Z-Moves or any of the sorts, though there will be mega evolution. I will, however, add Pokemon that are not from the Kanto region. Take... Staraptor or something. I will use Pokemon up till Generation 6. But if there is enough support, I will make a sequel going to the SM/USUM Arc.**

 **What else... Oh yes! I _will_ have Pikachu in the story for Ash's arsenal, but I will have a Raichu instead, because I think a, OP Pikachu is weird... Maybe that's just me :P**

 **Within this Fanfic, I will make Ash more buff and stuff (that rhymed lol). Though, I won't make him too buff right in the beginning, because character development is a big parts in my type of stories. I also like the character development in my head, it's pretty cool ;)**

 **If I end up starting to write another story, it's probably because I needed more inspiration. So be aware of that as well.** **Thank you :3**

 **|I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH POKEMON|**

Hello ~ Narration or text

"Hello" ~ Speech

'Hello' ~ Thoughts

" _Hello" ~ Pokemon Speech/Aura/Telepathy/Psychic_

 **:Hello:** ~ Pokedex Entries

* * *

In a place such as Pallet Town, a not-so known town, got boring and old _._

One thing that _was_ known about Pallet Town, however, was its Professor. Professor Samuel Oak, or just the Pokemon Professor, was Pallet's one and only professor. He was a world-renown guy, and overall pretty chill. Before he was a professor though, he was actually once a Pokemon Trainer himself. He was even up to Elite Four status - or even Champion! But one day, something in his mind just snapped. He realized he really didn't like battling, and neither did his Pokemon, so he starting researching to become the now-known professor we all know and love today.

Since then, he still collected Pokemon, but for a much different cause. He wanted to give starting trainers Pokemon of their own so they can complete the quest that he had begun in the first place. One day while The Pokemon Professor was standing outside of his lab, a young boy whom he had grown accustomed to came up to him. He looked so cheery and the look in his eyes sparked for attention from the old man.

"Why hello, Ash! How are you doing?" The Professor questioned the boy, now identified as Ash.

"I'm doing quite well today, Professor! How about you?" Ash replied back. He was always so cheery and happy. Almost as if he always had some sugar in his pocket or something... Except the fact he never really wore shorts or pants with pockets... Anyway, Ash had been going to see the Professor a lot more lately, and the Professor assumed it was because Ash was turning 9 soon. This meant that he had only a year before he could actually get his first Pokemon. Ash had always been the type to befriend Pokemon and vise versa. Almost as if he had this aura to attract Pokemon... As if the aura was so strong to gain the Pokemon's attention... Even Pokemon like a Dragonite in the blink of an eye, Ash could become friends with some of the most terrifying Pokemon in the Pokemon world... Maybe even Legendaries... Of course the Professor did **not** want to try _that_ theory out... Man, what a disaster that would be. Soon enough though, the Professor responded.

"I'm doing great. Say, I was about to go and see some Pokemon in the fields! Care to join me, lil' Ketchum?" the Professor responded in a caring voice. He had always known that Ash had liked Pokemon, but whenever a Pokemon and Ash interacted, there was almost an immediate bond between them even if there was no past between them. It was almost frightening how quick Ash could befriend the Pokemon the Professor had kept in the ranch...

"Really?! That would be so awesome!" Ash replied hyped to see the Pokemon the Professor had. Since Ash seemed to be almost 9, he wanted to learn more and more about Pokemon and studied more and more with the Professor. And with Ash's crazy thoughts and ideas, the Professor knew they were out of this world and couldn't be true so, he always laughed them off of course knowing that Ash would be a little heartbroken that his theory had gone to waste. What he had not known, however, was that some of Ash's theories could have been true. Ash almost had his way to _talk_ to the Pokemon the Professor had on his ranch and in the fields. Ash had told the Professor about this little quirk he had and of course, yet again, the Professor laughed it off, obviously not believing him. This had been a dream of a **lot** of trainers and even Professor's themselves! If they had just found the secret to this seemingly impossible task in this little tiny kid, who else could this quirk be in? It could be in a frail, old man's soul for all they knew! If Ash had been the secret all along, who _knows_ what could be done to him by teams like Team Rocket, Galactic, or even Team Plasma! The Professor could not allow this and because he wanted to keep it a secret, he didn't tell any of the Professors on what this little boy named Ash thought he could do.

This brought up something to the Professor's mind. Samuel had always known that Ash had been a little weird and that he came up with some of the craziest ideas, but when Ash had brought up a theory he had, the Professor had done a little research and... There it was. Ash was actually correct! He didn't even have any access to any electronics to research anything in the field nor had he actually studied the topic in general... So how could this little child actually be correct? The Professor had always wondered something. Who was Ash's father..? He had never actually brought this up to Ash himself, but he could only wonder. Of course, Delia _obviously_ knew the answer. He wanted to ask Delia, but never got the courage nor the time to do said task.

Once they got in the ranch though, all of the thoughts the Professor had built up were now gone. He knew that Ash would run off and frolic with the Pokemon while he got to sit back and relax in the sun with a smaller Pokemon such as Eevee or something. This time, however, he was wrong. Ash had stayed by his side and almost cowered at an empty field. The Professor, obviously curious, asked what was wrong.

"What's up Ash? You look frightened. Is there something bothering you?" The Professor asked Ash gently.

"I-I see someone there, Professor..." Ash stated in fear. He was shaking so much, almost as if he was outside in shorts and a tank top in the winter. The Professor was so confused. He obviously didn't see anyone or anything besides the roaming Pokemon. The Professor was now surely suspicious.

"I don't see anything... Why don't you hang out with the normal types with me? They're gentle!" The Professor stated, trying to cheer the scared boy up. This didn't work though. Ash was still cowering over the imaginary person/thing supposedly standing in the near distance. The Professor being the caring person he is, took Ash away to the normal types with him. Of course, Ash was happy there, but it was so obvious that he was still nervous about the figure that was there far in the distance.

 **~Ash's POV~**

I kept looking back at where the spot of the mystery figure was. I _know_ someone or something is there...I swear! The Professor, however, thinks I'm lying. I think sometimes he looks at me and thinks that I was a fail of some sort. That I was not meant to be. Not even a part of the Pokemon World...Like from a distant, distorted, foreign land. Maybe that could be true...or maybe I' just over analyzing things like I sometimes do.

It's kind of become a habit of mine to overthink things. Maybe it's because I'm going to be a Pokemon trainer soon and I'm _way_ too eager for my own good. Or maybe it's because...no. That's probably the only _logical_ explanation.

Spending time with the normal types really had me relaxed...

...until I thought of something.

I've never really seen my dad, have I? So...who is he? Could he be in Kanto? Or is he in some foreign region far, far away from here? Maybe I'll never know. This train of thought also got me thinking on what he could be...The champion of the region? Or some random trainer on the side of the rode you'd just scoff at? Maybe I'll ask Mom. She'd know... right?


End file.
